Represalias
by Alphabetta
Summary: Quizá Deidara no tenga que esperar tanto para vengarse de Itachi Uchiha, el universo le acaba de obsequiar con una oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. [Para la Tobidei Week 2017] Día 6: NSFW


La presencia de Itachi en la misma habitación que él solía irritar a Deidara hasta el extremo. Aunque en raras ocasiones, incluso lo ponía de buen humor, pensando que el infeliz sucumbiría ante su arte muy pronto, mientras imaginaba al sanguinario ex ninja de Konoha derrotado, tirado a sus pies. Mientras iba a encontrarse con Pein-sama para recibir los detalles de una misión, se lo cruzó saliendo de la habitación donde el líder solía materializarse junto con Kisame. Este último, llevaba encima a Samehada, lo que significaba que ellos iban a salir también.

—Buenos días Deidara —dijo el Uchiha educadamente.

—Hola, Kisame, hm —respondió él, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirar al arrogante ninja que se creía la gran cosa sólo por haber nacido con los ojos raros.

El escándalo que Tobi hizo al reír no le permitió oír el saludo de Kisame.

En un mal día, Deidara ni siquiera habría contestado. Conocía detalles de la misión y le interesaba. Implicaba destrucción y ya lo tenía todo preparado para salir junto con Tobi lo más rápido posible, arcilla a punto, túnica y sombrero listos, dinero y una baraja para jugar por el camino. Toda la mañana le estuvo recordando a Tobi que debían ser puntuales. Él no se preocupaba tanto por los horarios, pero cuando le interesaba algo, afloraba en él una faceta impaciente bastante rara de ver. Una vez estuvo listo, se quedó caminando de un lado a otro por toda la habitación sin saber qué hacer, habiéndose dado cuenta que aún era demasiado temprano...

Pero toda esa expectación fue tirada por tierra ni bien entraron a hablar con Pein-sama.

—Ha habido un cambio de planes. Ya no les necesitaré hoy.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Y A QUÉ SE DEBE SI PUEDE SABERSE!?

Deidara ya había aprendido a no levantarle la voz al líder, pero su frustración era tal, que no fue capaz de controlar la intensidad.

—Wow... Esa intención homicida me está dando escalofríos —canturreó Tobi, fingiendo que temblaba.

—Cuida tu tono conmigo, Deidara. He decidido hacer las cosas de otra manera. Nuestro topo en Kumo no colaborará a menos que le allanemos el camino para obtener el monopolio de su negocio en la zona. Itachi y Kisame se encargarán de ello. Un asesinato con discreción de su mayor competidor y con opción a saqueo será más discreto que acabar con todo. No queremos que Kumogakure se sienta demasiado amenazada, recuerda que aún tenemos que entrar ahí a por el Hachibi. Les contactaré en breve con más órdenes.

El rechinar de sus dientes era audible desde varios metros atrás. ¿Acababa Pein-sama de darle SU misión a Itachi Uchiha? Su silueta desapareció y Deidara tomó su sombrero y lo estrelló en el suelo justo donde el líder de la organización había estado.

Salió de allí a paso ligero, mirando al suelo, todos en esa organización se estaban confabulando para humillarlo. Ya no aguantaba ahí ni un momento más. Quería irse, igual que se fue de Iwa después de soportar una afrenta tras otra y él no tenía por qué tragar sólo porque Pein fuera otro idiota con ojos raros que se creía lo más.

—¡Por el lado bueno, tenemos el día libre, senpai! —lo consoló Tobi mientras se apresuraba a volver a su lado.

—¿Entonces, todo el mundo aquí piensa que ese Uchiha cabrón es mejor que yo, no? —gritó, más para sí mismo que para Tobi.

—Pero... El líder no dijo eso, sólo que Itachi y Kisame estaban más preparados para ese cambio de estrate-

—¡Me importa una mierda! ¡No sé qué hago aquí en una organización que no me respeta! ¡Nadie aprecia aquí mi talento tampoco, hm!

—Tobi lo hace. Y te van a salir arrugas prematuras si sigues enojándote así todos los días.

Deidara empujó a su compañero contra la pared, y lo agarró del cuello de la túnica.

—¡Por tu bien, cállate! ¡Porque hoy no voy a tener la paciencia necesaria para aguantarte como hago siempre! —gritó, mostrándole los dientes—. ¡Y si me enojo es porque estoy harto!

—Qué miedo... ¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer, castigar a Tobi? —dijo con insolencia, tomándolo de las manos para hacer que lo soltara. Él lo volvió a empujar, presionándose contra su cuerpo sin medir sus movimientos. Su compañero levantó los brazos en son de paz—. Ah, senpai. Tu mejor momento es cuando estás temblando de rabia. ¿Sabías? En realidad, a Tobi le gusta verte así.

—No estoy de humor, idiota —dijo sacudiéndolo.

—Oh sí, haz eso otra vez, Deidara-senpai. Hazlo otra vez...

Lo soltó y siguió caminando, no sabía qué iba a hacer cuando llegara a la habitación. Tal vez volver a salir e irse a explotar algo por su cuenta. Eso, o esperar afuera a que volviera Itachi y escupirle en la cara tan rápido que no lo iba a detectar ni su sharingan.

—Qué pena —lo oyó decir, Tobi estaba de nuevo a su lado—... El senpai deja que Tobi se haga ilusiones y luego se las rompe...

Sin respuesta. Deidara tenía la cabeza ocupada pensando en formas de asesinar a Itachi. Tobi prosiguió.

—Lo que podemos hacer es ir a descargar tensiones. Te hace tanta falta —a su compañero se le escapó la risa, Deidara seguía ignorándolo—. Pero no me refiero a eso que estás pensando, senpai pervertido. O tal vez sí...

La puerta de la habitación de Itachi y Kisame estaba entreabierta, y Deidara se quedó mirando al interior de la misma. Tobi siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que él se había detenido, hablando y riéndose solo. El Uchiha y Kisame no estaban, no sentía el chakra de ninguno de los dos en los alrededores. Quizá estaba ante su oportunidad de venganza perfecta. Iba a destrozarle la habitación, ya pensaría qué hacer después si se metía en problemas. Aunque no tenían por qué saber que había sido él, tendría cuidado de no dejar evidencia.

Deidara pasó a la habitación oscura y prendió las velas. A diferencia de la suya, estaba todo ordenado, incluso pudo percibir un cierto sentido de la estética en la composición de los muebles. Le fastidió comprobar que era el doble de grande que la suya, compartida con Tobi, que en el fondo, sólo estaba hecha para una persona, primero Orochimaru y luego él. Iba a exigir algún día, una como las otras.

—¡Senpai! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí dentro?

Ignoró a Tobi mientras se acercaba a un armario y abría uno de los cajones. Lo encontró lleno de kunais y cajas llenas de shuriken. Bingo. Se estaba quedando sin material y tendría que ir a comprar pronto. Deidara tomó unos cuantos kunais y un par de cajas de shuriken y los metió en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrarlo cuando abrió el segundo, en el que sólo había un pequeño perrito de peluche. Lo examinó de cerca, preguntándose qué mierda hacía eso ahí. En una etiqueta deshilachada alguien había escrito "Sasuke", los caracteres estaban descoloridos. Así que el asesino tenía también su parte nostálgica... A ver qué cara ponía cuando se encontrase al perro descabezado sobre su almohada.

Tobi le arrebató el peluche, volvió a tirarlo al cajón y lo cerró.

—Vamonos de aquí. Nos vamos a meter en problemas.

—¿Asustado? Vete tú si quieres, yo me quedo —dijo abriendo otro cajón, lleno de camisetas bien dobladas.

Lo revolvió un poco, pero como no encontró nada interesante perdió el interés pronto. El siguiente tenía calcetines. Deidara decidió que era hora de dejar de hurgar ahí. Dio una patada "accidental" a los tres pares de sandalias que había en el suelo y se fue derecho a la estantería a curiosear qué clase de lector era Itachi.

—¡Tobi está triste porque el senpai le hace más caso a Itachi que a él! —dijo siguiéndolo a donde quiera que fuera.

—Bah. Un atlas y un libro de cocina que muy probablemente sea un justu escrito en clave. Qué decepción.

Siempre los camuflaban en cosas aparentemente inocentes. No se creía ni de lejos que alguien tan frío y sanguinario estuviera interesado en la cocina. Debería rompérselo, seguro era importante.

—¡Senpaaai! ¡Vámonos ya! —dijo, tratando de arrastrarlo de allí.

Deidara dejó caer el libro al suelo y le dio una patada.

—¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, Tobi! ¡Es entre yo e Itachi!

Aún tenía que arruinarle el futón, y ya se le ocurrían un par de ideas. Tobi lo estaba intentando cargar en brazos para sacarlo de allí, pero él le dificultó el trabajo, enroscando las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y alargando un brazo para sujetarse al armario.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, hm? Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más —Una vez que se hubo asegurado que no iba a sacarlo de ahí, se engancho a su cuello con ambos brazos y se frotó contra su cuerpo—. De hecho, quedémonos aquí un rato más. ¿No querías descargar tensiones o algo así?

—Ah.. S-sí... ¡Pero no aquí, senpai pervertido!

—Pues yo —bajó una de las manos de Tobi hasta su trasero—... Quiero que sea aquí. Ese Uchiha va a tener que dormir cada noche en el futón que yo pienso ensuciarle. Con tu ayuda.

Le ponía tanto la idea de humillar al Uchiha así, que era ridículo. Sin dejar de frotarse despacio contra él, fue a quitarle la máscara, pero Tobi lo dejó en el suelo y lo apartó, sujetándola a su cara.

—Si quieres que Tobi se quite la máscara, debemos irnos de aquí.

—Así que con condiciones, ¿eh?. Pues me da igual eso, no te la quites si no quieres. Lo que busco está más abajo —dijo, arrastrándolo junto al futón y señalando al mismo—. Túmbate, hm.

Como Tobi aún no se veía decidido, Deidara volvió a pegarse a él, poniendo una mano en la parte interna de su muslo y masajeando arriba y abajo.

—Túmbate, Tobi —susurró en su oído.

Su compañero no necesitó que lo convenciera demasiado, tan sólo tomar su mano y tirar de él hacia abajo fue suficiente para que se acomodase en el futón, aún algo nervioso. Deidara fue a atorar la puerta, y mientras volvía a él, se quitó la ropa. Primero la túnica, luego la camiseta, sandalias, calcetines, pantalones y ropa interior. No se dejó nada. La máscara naranja estaba apuntando hacia él, le molestaba no poder ver su expresión y también su estúpido y desmesurado pudor pero no iba a admitirlo. Sabía en el fondo, que mientras estuviera así, tendría toda la atención de Tobi.

Se arrodillo en el suelo junto a él a la altura de su cintura, el bulto en su pantalón saltaba a la vista. Metió la mano en él, decidiendo no quitarse el anillo como hacía siempre. Sólo faltaba que se le perdiera y lo dejara ahí como evidencia para Itachi de quién era el culpable.

—Vaya, Tobi... —susurró, cuando agarró su miembro parado como un mástil— para no gustarte este sitio te has puesto bien duro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que pase cuando te paras enfrente de mí completamente desnu-?

Deidara no perdió el tiempo para liberar su erección y metérsela hasta el fondo de la garganta de una estocada. Estaba durísimo, y con el delicioso matiz amargo del líquido preseminal. Alcanzó un ritmo bestial y enérgico en muy poco tiempo, jamás había querido comerle la verga con tantas ganas.

—Más despacio... ¡Senpai, más... ah... despacio! —lo oyó decir.

Lo tomó del pelo e intentó separarlo de él. A Deidara le dolía pero aguantó. Se detendría cuando él lo viese oportuno. Tampoco quería provocarle una eyaculación precoz antes de que su espalda sudorosa estuviese refregándose contra las sábanas del futón de Itachi. No iba a parar sólo para decirle que no pensaba parar, por lo que sólo gruñó, las vibraciones de sonido sumándose al resto de estímulos. Tobi susurró su nombre entre jadeos entrecortados, tirando de su cabello más fuerte aún. Deidara tomó eso como un signo para hacer una pausa. Se sacó su miembro de la boca y tosiendo un poco, su garganta hormigueaba por el esfuerzo realizado.

—Te dije —se burló Tobi.

Ahí iba otra vez, algo más calmado. Tomó sólo el glande entre sus labios y succionó, repitiendo el gesto varias veces antes de pasar a lamer su tronco y dejar la punta a su mano izquierda. Tobi apoyó la mano en su hombro, el que tenía más cerca, y fue acariciando su costado hacia abajo, deteniéndose un rato en su cadera antes de agarrar una de sus nalgas. Deidara se acomodó mejor, alzando el culo un poco para facilitarle el trabajo y poder seguir chupando. El cuero del guante estaba caliente, siempre le gustó esa textura. Volvió a gemir, con el pene en la boca, podía sentir por el pequeño espasmo que le gustaba cuando lo hacía.

Luego Tobi lo obligó a girar la barbilla y metió dos dedos aún con guante en su boca, obligándolo a seguir la mamada con sus manos. Primero lo hizo lamer su pulgar, donde su anillo estaba, el dedo se enroscaba entre su lengua, luego lo sacó para meter el índice y el corazón. Chupar la mano enguantada era nuevo para él, pero tan erótico que lo llevaba a esmerarse el doble en hacerlo. Recorría toda la longitud de los dedos con su lengua y luego los succionaba hasta el nudillo.

—¿No vas a quitártelos, hm? —dijo cuando tuvo la ocasión.

—Aquí no. Pero a ti parece gustarte así.

Deidara evitó rodar los ojos ante esa nueva y desmesurada muestra de pudor, no era como si no tuviera razón, y no era momento de ponerse a discutir. Escupió en su mano, y Tobi esparció la saliva en los dedos para volver de nuevo entre sus nalgas y apoyar la punta en el agujero entre las mismas, trazando círculos con su dedo. Él siguió chupando su verga, escupiendo en ella para lubricarla bien. Pronto la tendría adentro de su culo, y no podía esperar. Tobi se recreó demasiado en masajear entrada antes de decidirse a meter un dedo en él.

—¡Nnnngh!

Su pene se clavó más en su garganta y Deidara sintió arcadas. Se lo sacó de la boca y tosió otra vez, pero para demostrar a Tobi que aquello no era demasiado para él, pronto se recuperó y siguió. Por la forma en que se movía su dedo en su interior y por el tacto de los otros cuatro dedos, parecía ser el pulgar. Tobi apoyó su mano libre en su pelo y lo empujó hacia abajo a la vez que movía sus caderas hacia arriba, encontrándolo a medio camino. La labor se le estaba dificultando, la postura comenzaba a ser incómoda, el pene en su garganta amenazaba con ahogarlo, haciéndolo gruñir, mientras que el dedo entraba y salía de él con violencia, haciéndolo contraerse alrededor del mismo. Quería que se corriera ya, que terminase en su boca y lo terminase de ahogar a él. Pero también quería su verga enterrada bien adentro en su entrada trasera y tuvo que decidir. La excitación era demasiada. Las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle, del esfuerzo constante y el calentón que llevaba. Tobi pareció notarlo, pues se incorporó.

—Ya está bien —dijo, pudo oír sus jadeos amortiguados por la máscara. Sonrió al ver que para él también estaba siendo difícil aguantar.

Le había encantado hacerle esa mamada, especialmente cuando lo volvía tan loco que no podía aguantarse el movimiento de caderas.

—¿Te gusta follarle la boca a tu senpai, Tobi?

Tobi lo colocó de espaldas en el futón y separó bien sus piernas.

—Mucho —susurró, metiendo sus dedos en él una vez más—, pero me gusta más ese culito que tienes.

Lo masturbó con su mano libre, usando de lubricante el líquido preseminal que ya se le había derramado. Se dio cuenta en el instante en que la mano enguantada entró en contacto con su miembro, de lo desesperado que estaba por algo de acción. Tobi lo iba a hacer suyo ahí, en el futón de aquel Uchiha bastardo.

—¡Ah! ¡Aaah...! ¡Tobi...!

Se agarró a las sábanas, contrayendo su cuerpo cuando las sacudidas de placer a través del mismo eran demasiado fuertes y haciendo sin querer que los dedos de Tobi se adentrasen aún más profundo en él.

—Te van a oír, senpai.

—¡Me importa... Una puta mierda! ¡Hnn...!

Un rato después, Tobi se detuvo e hizo un cuenco con la mano bajo sus labios.

—Escupe aquí.

Deidara obedeció, ansioso por comenzar. Acumuló cuanta saliva pudo en su boca y la escupió en su mano. Segundos después, Tobi estaba abriendo aún más sus piernas y sintió su glande hinchado presionando contra su entrada. Con sólo la punta, se sintió a rebosar, jadeando, con su cuerpo tensándose por las molestias de la intrusión. Aunque se había quejado de su pudor anterior, le ponía verlo con la máscara entre sus piernas separadas y dobladas sobre su cuerpo, tapado de pies a cabeza.

—¡Tobi...! ¡Clávamela hasta el fondo..! ¡Más...!

Su garganta se sentía seca y adolorida.

—Eso intento, chico impaciente —el idiota se estaba riendo entre jadeos—, te lo estás pasando mejor que otras veces por lo que veo.

—Eso es porque... esto es... un mensaje... Una declaración... ¡Ningún Uchiha va a joderme, hm!

Tobi empujó más fuerte, riendo.

—¡Bien dicho, senpai! —dijo con una embestida brusca, haciéndolo gemir de ardor— ¡Vamos a enseñarle a Itachi...! —y otra más—. ¡...Lo que pasa cuando Deidara-senpai se enfada!

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos Tobi, hm! ¡Dame con todas tus fuerzas...! —Otra vez se moría por ver su expresión, estúpida máscara, le ponía y le molestaba a la vez, quería saber por qué no reaccionaba— ¿A qué estás esperando?

—Estaba pensando... Que eres la cosa más sexy que pisa la tierra —dijo mientras su miembro comenzaba a salir y entrar de él, con una energía que lo obligó a agarrarse a las sábanas tan fuerte que las rasgó—. Y qué me pones muchisimo... Y que te haría esto todo el día... Todo el día... Deidara-senpai.

Tobi dijo unas cuantas cosas más, pero Deidara no las escuchó bien, gimiendo como un loco como estaba. Contrajo cuanto pudo el angosto pasaje trasero, y Tobi en respuesta clavó sus dedos en sus muslos, sujetándolo contra el futón. No podría verle la cara, pero podía leer en su falta de control lo cerca que estaba de llegar al clímax. Se estremecía al ser consciente que Tobi se lo estaba cogiendo bien duro en aquel preciso lugar.

Jamás habría pensado que dedicaría ese día a eso, pero las mejores cosas vienen sin esperarlas.

Poco a poco, Tobi se echó sobre él. Deidara soltó las maltrechas sábanas para abrazarse a su espalda y clavarle las garras mientras la suya se refregaba en el futón empujón a empujón.

Quería alargar más el disfrute de aquel momento y de aquella oportunidad única que no se le presentaría nunca más, pero con cada embestida, perdía más y más la cabeza. El placer que se acumulaba en su abdomen pronto estallaría. Perdido en un placer demasiado intenso, incapaz de contenerse más, cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar al éxtasis puro que lo envolvía, cerró los ojos, arañando con desesperación la tela del suéter negro. Demasiado pronto, pero estando así de caliente ya vio venir que eso pasaría. Mientras el placer se desvanecía, dejando a su paso una agradable sensación de bienestar, las caderas de Tobi seguían chocando violentamente contra él. Era molesto, porque el orgasmo lo había dejado hipersensible, pero era algo que aguantó con gusto hasta que sintió que sus gruñidos mezclados con gemidos alcanzaban un volumen crítico. La presión en el interior de su trasero aumentó, sentía su erección palpitando con cada descarga de semen.

Se echó sobre él, agotado y sin fuerzas, respirando pesadamente. Deidara se volvió a abrazar a él, huyendo del frío que comenzaba a darle el sudor en proceso de enfriamiento. Se habría quedado sin misión, pero había pasado algo mucho mejor. Tras un rato de recuperación silenciosa, comenzó a sentir la necesidad de moverse de allí.

—Tobi.

Él levantó la cabeza para observarlo, necesitaba ver su cara de bobo mirándolo con deseo, pero sabía que no accedería a quitarse la máscara allí.

—Senpai —contestó, acariciando su mejilla, su respiración aún no se había normalizado.

—Tenemos que irnos, hm. —Cuando su compañero se incorporó, Deidara vio que se había manchado la parte de delante del suéter con el semen que se derramó sobre su estómago y se aguantó una carcajada—. Vas a tener que lavar eso ahora. Sabía que no era buena idea.

—Tú también deberías darte un baño -dijo Tobi, señalando a su estómago.

Era cierto, con la fricción, Tobi lo había extendido. Agarró una sábana para limpiarse pero él lo detuvo.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces!?

—No quiero que lo dejes en sus sábanas —respondió.

Deidara estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir.

—Es parte del mensaje. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Es un elemento indispensable!

—Me parece que le has dejado ya muchos mensajes. Yo te limpiaré.

Y con su propia manga lo hizo.

—Ahora nuestra obra quedará incompleta —siguió quejándose Deidara, mientras Tobi lo limpiaba.

Tendría que conformarse con dejar sólo las manchas del semen que goteaba de su culo dolorido. Él quería dejar impresas ambas. Bah, como fuera. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora.

—Pero Tobi se queda más tranquilo así.

Deidara se vistió en silencio, pensando en la cara que pondría Itachi cuando volviera. Ojalá pudiera ser una mosca en la pared cuando eso pasase.

 _"Jódete, Itachi."_

—Bien Tobi, vamos a limpiarnos bien, hm —dijo sonriente saliendo de la habitación tras darle una última patada al futón.

No había estado de tan buen humor desde hace meses.

* * *

 **CONSECUENCIA**

* * *

—¡Te he dicho que esta vez no he sido yo! —gritó Hidan.

—Me estás mintiendo —respondió Itachi muy serio—. Puedo notarlo.

—¡He estado ocupado esta semana! ¡No he tenido tiempo ni para rascarme las pelotas cuando me pican! ¿¡Crees que he tenido tiempo para follar!?

Itachi lo miró fijamente, queriendo entrar en su cabeza y percibir dicha información.

—¡No me hagas esa mierda rara! —dijo levantándose—. ¡Y para que lo sepas, te voy a poner dos velas negras hoy mismo!

* * *

 **Nunca suelo escribir lemon en un día porque nunca me gusta el resultado. Este lo he escrito en un día, pero creo que ha quedado bien. Me ha tenido ocupada todo el día. Quería haberlo escrito hace meses, cuando se me ocurrió la idea, y creo que este era el momento propicio. :D**

 **Disfruten. *-***


End file.
